


Heroes of Olympus Crack Fic

by Ct_2844_Trin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ct_2844_Trin/pseuds/Ct_2844_Trin
Summary: The 7 heroes and some of their friends find themselves with the author of this fic and he asks them some interesting questions
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Heroes of Olympus Crack Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Aight guys, I’ve been reading a lot of Heroes of Olympus fics and books, and after seeing some memes I decided to make a fic asking the 7 heroes as well as some of their friends some questions. This is purely for humor purposes and was made entirely on memes and sleep deprivation.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus

Percy POV  
“Where in Hades are we?!?” Percy asked as he woke up. He was next to Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Rachel, Tyson, and Grover. They were in some sort of suburban house. Everyone was waking up, equally confused. Percy shot to his feet, his hand instinctively going to his pocket. He drew Riptide and looked around the room, it had a fireplace in the left wall, a ceiling fan, a door in the right wall, a white sofa where he and his friends were asleep, and a chair with a person in it. He couldn’t make out any features until the person turned the light on. He had long curly brown hair parted to the side, a gray jacket with blue lining covering a light blue sports shirt, green eyes, caramel skin, jeans and a notepad on his lap. He sat contently in a cushioned chair.

“Hi, you’re awake, that's good”  
“Where are we, who are you” Percy said pointing his sword at the person  
“I am Trin, the author of this fic, and I am no threat to y’all”  
“The who of this what?  
“Not important right now”  
“What do you mean fic?” Annabeth demanded  
“I will answer that after the story ends, but for now I have some questions for y’all”  
“Why should we trust you?” Jason asked, jumping to his feet  
“Jason, Percy. You might as well sit down, you will be here a while, and to answer your question, I just want to ask you some questions people on the internet have for you, I have no interest in harming you” Trin then holds out his hand, and riptide flew right into it  
“Wha- how- What?” Percy had trouble finding his words  
“Let's get to the questions, shall we?”  
“Ok then” Percy sat on the couch, Jason following suit  
“Kay, let’s get started, Blah blah blah, these questions are boring, i’m going to use the internet instead” Trin said as he threw away the notepad, reaching to his phone and looking at the screen

Trin’s Pov  
“Aight, so the first question is” He skimmed through the replies he got on twitter, made a list of the most liked ones, and prepared for drama.  
“The first question is for Percy; when do you plan to propose to Annabeth?”  
Percy: Wait, WHAT?!?  
Annabeth: We’re like 17 years old, too young to think about it  
Percy: Well…  
Piper: Oooohhh, I want to know more about this OTP  
Hazel: Actually, I’m curious too  
Jason: Yeah when do you plan to do it Percy  
Leo: EVERYONE SEARCH PERCY FOR A RING  
Everyone: Leo, sit down  
Leo: Fiiiiiine  
Rachel: Can I use my oracle thing to see when Percy proposes  
Percy: Please don’t  
Tyson: Is brother getting married  
Percy: No Tyson, not yet  
Grover: My 2 best friends, getting married, after all these years  
Percy and Annabeth: NO  
Nico: Now I want to know  
Percy: Why must you do this to meeeeee  
Trin: Because I haven’t slept in 72 hours and I’m bored so I decided to make drama  
Reyna: Thank you Trin, It’s funny seeing Percabeth like this after getting rejected 2 times in a row  
Annabeth: Percabeth?  
Trin: It’s your ship name  
Percy: Ship?  
Trin: Look, the fandom ships Jason with a literal brick so it's bettur not to question it  
Piper: Wait, are you calling me a brick?  
Trin: No, I mean the brick that hit Jason on the head  
Jason: Wat  
Trin: Not important, what is important is Percy answering my GODDAMN QUESTION  
Percy: Jeez, don’t yell at me like that  
Trin: Sorry, I got excited  
Annabeth: Now that you mention it, I want to know when you plan to do it  
Percy: I hate this  
Trin: I thought you would, but Percabeth must prevail, so tell me, when will you propose to her  
Percy: Well time is a perception of the mind-  
Annabeth: Percy. You’re not good at the whole philosophical thing so just answer  
Percy: Sometime in the future  
Reyna: You’re not getting out of this THAT easy  
Percy: Come on. How specific do I have to be?  
Trin: Specific enough they get off your ass bout this  
Piper: Give us a month  
Percy: Um, about 5 or so months from now? I don’t want to give it away!  
Annabeth: *kisses percy on the cheek  
Trin: Now that we have an answer, the next question is for everyone; What is your biggest fear?  
Piper: Mascara, or any type of makeup really  
Jason: Bricks  
Leo: HA  
Jason: Shut up shitlet. Wait, did I just cuss?  
Trin: Yeah you can do that here  
Percy: Good to know *Exchanges grins with Trin  
Annabeth: *glares at percy  
Hazel: Dead things  
Frank: Thats fair, mine is fire  
Leo: *Grins wildly  
Frank: Don’t even think about it  
Percy: Drowning  
Annabeth: But you can’t drown Seaweed brain, I have to say spiders  
Nico: Going back to the doors of death  
Reyna: Love  
Trin: Expected  
Rachel: I’m scared there's gonna be ANOTHER DAMN PROPHECY  
Jason: I think I speak for everyone when I say, We all hate prophecies  
Grover: The industrial age  
Tyson: Losing brother  
Trin: Thats cute  
Leo: I’m not scared of anything  
Hazel: He’s scared of my flashbacks  
Leo: Hey! That's not it  
Percy: Then what  
Leo: My biggest fear is Annabeth  
Jason: Thats valid  
Annabeth: *smirks  
Trin: Next Question; WHY THE HELL IS THE FATE OF THE WORLD IN THE HANDS OF A BUNCH OF KIDS WITH SEVERE MENTAL PROBLEMS??!??!  
Rick Riordan: Cause anime tropes  
Trin: Fuckin Christ  
Percy: Wat  
Trin: Don’t worry about it. The next question is; Who is prettier: Piper or Annabeth  
Leo: Too dangerous to answer so I’m out  
Percy: Me and Jason are biased so our answers don’t count  
Jason: Smart thing to say  
Hazel: You gave us the death question  
Frank: *turns into mouse to avoid question  
Nico: *hides in shadows  
Grover: I no speak english  
Tyson: I don’t think smart to answer  
Rachel: Oh look, a fireplace  
Reyna: I plead the fifth  
Piper: Annabeth  
Annabeth: Piper  
Trin: I figured as much. Next question is; If you were stuck on an island, who would be the best person to have and the worst person to have with you?  
Annabeth: Percy, he’s my boyfriend and he could just get a shark or something to swim us out. The worst would be Jason, he would just remind me of percy  
Percy: Aw shucks, I think Annabeth because she’s my girlfriend and she would have a plan  
Annabeth: I would have plan  
Percy: The worst person would be Piper, no offense Piper, just don’t see how charmspeak would help in that situation.  
Piper: No offense taken  
Jason: Piper, I could fly us out, I think Leo would be the worst, he’s get annoying REAL quick without anyone else  
Leo: Thanks a lot man  
Jason: Ur welcome  
Leo: I was being sarcastic  
Percy: We know but ur also a shitlet and we want to mess with you  
Everyone: Agreed  
Leo: Well my answer for best person is NONE OF Y’ALL, its Calypso  
Piper: Your Waifu?  
Leo: *Sighs* Yes  
Hazel: Guys, let’s lay off him. My answer is Frank is the best person, he can turn into a bird or something and fly us out. Worst person would be Piper, charmspeak isn’t useful in that situation  
Reyna: The best person would be Percy, he could swim us out, the worst person would be Leo, he’s way too annoying  
Frank: Hazel would be best, she’s got Arion. Worst person would be Leo, he’s flame boy  
Rachel: Percy best boi, He’s waterboy. Grover worst boi, he can’t really get us out  
Grover: Percy’s my best friend, he’s best person to have, and Rachel, right back at you  
Tyson: Brother best person, no one worst person  
Nico: I would rather be alone on the island  
Leo: Emo much?  
Nico: Fuc you  
Trin: Aight, so the next question is; If you were to all have breakfast together, how would you enter the room?  
Reyna: *Sipping coffee* Good morning everyone  
Hazel: *hiding gems that keep appearing* Good morning  
Annabeth: *reading book* Good morning  
Frank: *restringing his bow* Good Morning  
Jason: *electrocuting himself for the hell of it* Hello  
Grover: *Munching on tin can* Hi  
Rachel: *Checking her phone* Hello  
Tyson: *being positive and friendly* Hi friends  
Leo: You all sound like robots, spice it up a little!  
Percy: *Bursts through ceiling* WHATS UP MOTHERFUCKERS  
Annabeth: My dumbass raydar is tingling  
Reyna: *sighs* that’s percy alright  
Trin: That was entertaining. Next question is for percy because I like my entertainment; does everyone know how you got the curse of achilles  
Percy: Umm  
Annabeth: Wait, you never explained that  
Jason: Curse of Achilles?  
Piper: What is that?  
Grover: It made him invincible  
Percy: But that roman river washed it away  
Leo: Well that sucks, it would have been useful in the Giant war  
Reyna: Well, I think we all agree that Juno is a bitch  
Annabeth: Definitely, she took my percy  
Rachel: Back to the achilles curse thingy  
Annabeth: Right, Percy, by curse of achilles, does that mean-  
Trin: The same thing that made achilles invincible, yes, yes it does  
Annabeth: You didn’t happen to get it the same way, did you?  
Percy: Uh, what do you mean by that?  
Annabeth: You know what I mean. Did you-  
Percy: -Jump into the river styx, yes, and yes, it hurt  
Annabeth: You are SO stupid  
Percy: And you love me for it  
Annabeth: Yeah  
Reyna: K next question please  
Trin: The next question is; What is the scariest glare you have gotten?  
Leo: Oh gods, both Thalia and Annabeth are scary  
Jason: Reyna’s death glare when I stole a bagel. It gives me shivers just thinking about it  
Reyna and Annabeth: *High five each other  
Percy: As long as you don’t interrupt her train of thought, Annabeth isn’t actually that scary. Reyna on the other hand, wanted to kill me when she met me and she death glared me for like the first 5 minutes we met, so.  
Frank: wait, were you actually stupid enough to interrupt her thoughts?  
*Percy, Rachel, Nico, Grover, Tyson, Leo and Jason advert their eyes  
Frank: You’ve got to be kidding me  
Piper: Well, I did too, kind of-  
Annabeth: She interrupted my book  
*Hazel Gasps  
*Frank just stares in terror  
*Percy facepalms  
*Nico disappears into shadows  
*Leo hides behind a pillow  
*Jason levitates into a corner  
*Reyna’s eyes dart back and forth between Annabeth and Piper  
*Rachel Runs to the other side of the room  
*Grover hides behind Trin’s Chair  
*Tyson is in shock and can’t move  
Jason: When did you commit this crime?  
Piper: Last Week  
Percy: How are you still alive  
Annabeth: because she told me to stop you two idiots from using a storm to reheat your tacos  
Percy and Jason: *snicker  
Trin: Aight guys, that was the last question and I think I successfully ruined your day or made it bettur. Either way I got a laugh out of it so mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y’all, so that was my crack fic, if you want another chapter where I further ruin their lives for our entertainment, then say so in the comment section


End file.
